


Better to Serve in Hell

by Vialana



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a precognitive dream about Nathan's future reign of terror. He sets about trying to prevent this horrific state of affairs from happening, not realising that Nathan is well aware of his eventual destiny and is already in bed with the Company. </p><p>Nathan, in fact, is trying to recruit Peter to his side, despite his misgivings about manipulating his brother and the motives behind the Company choosing him.</p><p>Featuring: everyone as basically themselves and Sylar as a deranged hitman for the Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Serve in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from season 1 only.
> 
> Violence warning is for blood, gore, temporary character death and Peter and Claire's kinda gross healing abilities. I'd forgotten that this show really earned its DVD rating.

**Song:** _The Other Side_  
**Artist:** Pendulum  
**Length:** 5:20  
**Format:** .avi (xvid/mp3)  & .wmv  
**Size:** 64MB (.avi)  & 74MB (.wmv)

 

 

[Mediafire Download (avi)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p6vk742yqsblhnq/Better_to_Serve_in_Hell.avi)

 

[Mediafire Download (wmv)](www.mediafire.com/download/edrv0v9mk5d2qax/Better_to_Serve_in_Hell.wmv)

 

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs6856-5FuA
> 
> Mediafire download link (avi): www.mediafire.com/download/p6vk742yqsblhnq/Better_to_Serve_in_Hell.avi
> 
> Mediafire download link (wmv): www.mediafire.com/download/edrv0v9mk5d2qax/Better_to_Serve_in_Hell.wmv
> 
> Let me know if the links stop working and I will reupload.


End file.
